


tokens

by Snickfic



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: First, mangoes tied up in cloth, lying on M'Baku's throne.





	tokens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



First, mangoes tied in cloth, lying on M'Baku's throne. His guards saw no one. A paper scrap inside, a gorilla crudely drawn. M'Baku bites into a mango: ripe.

Then a great heap of jungle blossoms, bright reds and oranges, fresh-picked. Among them, another sketched gorilla. "My security is very disappointing," M'Baku says. His guards shuffle their feet.

Finally, a miniature silverback worked in metal, sheen unmistakable. 

The next time T'Challa arrives in his silly catsuit, M'Baku is waiting. "How dare you?" he wonders.

T'Challa's eyes shine. "Do me the honor? Accept my tokens?"

"Provisionally," M'Baku warns, and draws him close.


End file.
